Packing trays having an array of cell pockets are commonly used to package fragile objects to enable their safe storage, transport and/or display. In particular, perishable food items such as fruit often are transported long distances in varying climates, e.g., from a relatively warm temperature (climate) where the fruit is harvested, to a relatively cool temperature (climate) where it will be consumed. Also, the perishable food item may be placed in or removed from cold storage at various times, following packing and before ultimate consumption. Exposure to such wide ranges of temperature and humidity may cause moisture and other condensation to form on the perishable item leading to bruising, spoilage and watermarks. The moisture and condensation may also deteriorate the prior art tray itself, leading to tearing which renders the tray difficult to handle such that the fruit may drop from the tray and become bruised and no longer acceptable to the customer. Still further, as fruit is a product of nature, each item differs in weight and dimensions. Despite a producer's/packager's best efforts at sorting, a tray needs to accept multiple fruit items with varying dimensions and weights without crushing the larger items or allowing undue movement of the smaller items.
Thus, there is need for a packing tray that provides sufficient protection from mechanical forces and from temperature and humidity variations encountered during packaging, shipment and/or storage so as to avoid damaging the fruit and avoid deterioration of the packaging, and which also allows fruit items with varying dimensions and weights to be packed in a uniform cell pocket tray without undue damage to either the larger or smaller items.